


Out of the Darkness

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: test subjects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard Brook is a test subject for light deprivation at Baskerville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> possible triggers (idk)

Richard didn’t know how long he had been at Baskerville’s Testing Facility; the deprivation of light also deprived him of time. He figured he had to have been there for a long time for him to start losing his grip on reality. He could hear a nagging voice in the back of him mind, but he couldn’t quite make out what it was saying.

As supposed day turned into another supposed day, which turned into, supposed weeks, the voice became louder. However Richard still couldn’t make out what it was saying.

Richard’s only contact with the real world was Dr.Frankland but he was only voice without a face.

__________________________________________________________

One day he heard what sounded like a door opening and soon something cylindrical was being pressed into his hand. He immediately knew what it was.

‘Wait!’ he called after the footsteps. ‘Who are you?’

‘Sebastian’ and then the nowhere door closed.

____________________________________________________________

Richard held the torch in his hand, unable to decide what to do with it. The nagging at the back of his head became louder then ever.

_Turn it on! Let me out!_

He carefully pushed the switch forward. The light burned his eyes and he hissed in pain, quickly turning it off. ‘I’m blind!’ he panicked for a moment before reminding himself that is was just the usual darkness of the room. Darkness that he had forgotten for a split second while he was bathed in light, and that second had let the voice free.

______________________________________________________________

The scientist, who had been monitoring him on night vision cameras, knew something was wrong with their subject immediately. However in order to continue they needed to get the torch from Rich. Dr.Frankland decided he would go. Richard knew him and Frankland would have liked to believe that Rich even liked him.

_______________________________________________________________

He knew they were coming for the light. He couldn’t let that happen. Not after so many days in the dark.

His ears picked up the sound of the door opening and the footsteps moving towards him.  _The door hadn’t closed!_  the voice was telling him.

He timed the approach of the doctor perfectly. Once the man reached him, he lashed out, forcing the breath out of the doctor’s body. Then he rushed toward the blessedly open door and into the unending light. 

‘Stop him!’ they cried and as each one tried to restrain him he ended them.

‘oooo This is Fun!’ he turned to the last man in the room. A security guard wearing a name tag saying ‘Sebastian’

‘You, come with me.’

‘Who are you?’

“I’m Jim Moriarty. Hiii’ 

 

 


End file.
